Dieta
by Ena00
Summary: Nae esta preocupada por algo y Norika, su novia, esta decidida a ayudar. [One-shot] [Yuri] [Norika x Nae]


**Disclaimer:** Inazuma eleven Ares y sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5.

**Advertencia:** Fanfic de genero Yuri/GL con suposiciones, ooc, amenazas (?), dietas, golpes y romance.

**_XxxX_**

En cuanto Nae aparta la mirada de su smartphone suelta un cansado suspiro de sus labios. Aquello llama la atención de su amante quién se encuentra al otro lado de la habitación leyendo.

Inmediatamente, Norika, deja a un lado la revista de deportes que tenía en manos y se arrastra por la suave alfombra de color salmón, que Nae poseía en su cuarto, hasta lograr estar junto a ella.

—¿Sucede algo?—cuestionó con evidente preocupación en su voz. Nae simplemente le dedica una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejar a un lado su bonito smartphone de color azúl y comenzar a jugar con sus dedos.

—Si, bueno, no estoy segura de que esto sea algo importante pero…—musito con duda preocupando aún más a la contraria.

¿Acaso Nae estaba siendo nuevamente acosada por las chicas de su instituto?

Porque si ese era el caso Norika estaba dispuesta a estrellar con todas sus fuerzas un balón de fútbol en la cara de todas ellas con tal de proteger a su querida novia.

—Esta bien, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea—dijo con cariño Norika mientras extendía una de sus manos y la colocaba sobre las de la pelirosa.

Nae no puede evitar sonreír cariñosamente ante las dulces palabras de su novia mientras sentía como un brillante rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

—Lo se, gracias—dice con calma. Seguidamente se acomoda mejor en su lugar y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Norika—La verdad es que creo que he subido de peso—declara finalmente con vergüenza sorprendiendo a Umihara.

—¿Qué…?—musita levemente confundida. Es capaz de sentir como la tensión y preocupación, que minutos antes le habían invadido, se esfuman como humo—¿Solo es eso?—preguntó un tanto cohibida.

—¿"Solo es eso"?—repitió Nae con molestia—¡Te estoy diciendo que creo que subí de peso!—exclamó mientras se alejaba de la contraria y la enfrentaba con el ceño fruncido—¡Esto es serio!—dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas. Norika simplemente río al verla, era como una pequeña y tierna ardilla.

—Si, si, lo se—dice con calma la peliverde mientras se acomoda mejor en su lugar y enfrenta a Shiratoya—¿Porque crees eso?—cuestionó.

—No lo se, ultimamente siento mi cuerpo más pesado—declaró desanimada.

—Uhmm, ya veo—comentó Norika pensativa—¿Es posible? Últimamente hemos estado saliendo seguido a comer juntas—dijo con una sonrisa avergonzando a la contraria.

—Ahh~, lo sabía—murmuró Nae antes de llevar sus manos a su rostro y lamentarse—¿Quizas debería iniciar una dieta?—cuestionó.

—Es solo una posibilidad—agregó rápidamente Norika—La verdad a mi no me parece que hayas subido de peso—dijo con calma mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía una de sus manos a la contraria. Nae la observó con confusión un par de segundos antes de tomar finalmente su mano.

En cuanto Norika sintió la suave mano de Nae sobre la suya, rápidamente, la sujetó con fuerza y la jalo hacia ella hasta ponerla de pie a su lado, seguidamente procedió a agacharse y cargarla en sus brazos.

—No siento que tu peso haya cambiado—declara con calma Norika ignorando por completo la vergüenza que desbordaba de Nae.

—¡¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo…?!—vociferó Nae con su rostro completamente rojo. Ser cargada como una princesa por Norika era tan vergonzoso como emocionante.

Solo podía pensar en lo genial que era su novia, así como lo hermosa se vei de cerca.

—¿Ehh? Pues…—intentó refutar la peliverde pero se vio interrumpida por la contraria.

—¡No hagas estas cosas de repente!—exclamó mientras le daba pequeños golpes a Norika en el pecho—¡Bájame!—pidió, o mas bien, exigió.

—E-esta bien...—musito Norika confundida. Procedió a agacharse e intentar dejar en el suelo a Shiratoya pero la repentina cercanía de su rostro con ta contraria causó un caos en la mente y corazón de la pelirrosa.

Avergonzada, Nae empujo el rostro de Norika lejos del suyo e inevitablemente esta perdió el equilibrio soltando un pequeño grito antes de caer de lleno en la suave cama que se encontraba detrás suyo.

El repentino y pesado movimiento mareo a ambas por un par de segundos antes de observarse entre sí y soltar un par de risas divertidas.

Nae se acomodo mejor sobre el pecho de Norika y se abrazó a su cintura hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de esta, logrando así, oír sus acelerados latidos.

Mientras, Umihara, abrazo por los hombros a Nae y acarició suavemente su espalda con cariño.

Ambas permanecieron por un par de minutos de aquel modo hasta qué Norika hablo.

—Creí que tus compañeras de instituto estaban molestándote de nuevo—declaró Norika repentinamente sorprendiendo a la contraria.

—Uhmmm, ¿Eso?—musito con calma Nae—No creo que se atrevan a hacerlo después de casi recibir un balonazo en la cara de tu parte—declaró con una pequeña sonrisa divertida al recordar el día en que por "accidente" Norika casi golpea al grupo de chicas que solía molestarle.

—Me alegra oír eso—dijo con orgullo y alivio la peliverde antes de abrazar con fuerza a Nae contra su pecho—Si alguien se vuelve a meter contigo, dímelo. Haizaki me ha estado enseñando a patear con fuerza el balón—comentó con una sonrisa. Shiratoya simplemente sonrió divertida.

—Si, si~—musito antes de elevar su mirada y observar el rostro de la contraria con cariño.

Norika sonrió ampliamente al verla e inmediatamente se acercó a esta para plantar un casto y cariñoso beso en sus labios.

Shiratoya ronroneo feliz del acto y se acerco aun mas para poder profundizar aquel contacto.

En cuanto ambas se separaron, se observaron con sus rostros completamente rojos y sus ojos brillantes, llenos de amor. Ambas procedieron a abrazarse cariñosamente y cerrar sus ojos. Era tan reconfortante permanecer de aquel modo.

—Sabes…—murmuró Norika sintiendo el sueño acercarse. Nae gimió vagamente en respuesta—Si subiste de peso, ¿Quizás fue tu pecho?—dijo sorprendiendo y animando repentinamente a su amante.

—¿¡Realmente lo crees!?—exclamó con entusiasmo mientras se separaba de Norika y sonreía con un peculiar brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

Norika soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver su repentino cambio de humor seguidamente la atrajo nuevamente a su cuerpo y la envolvió en un abrazó.

—Te amo—declaró tomando por sorpresa a la pelirrosa.

—También te amo—respondió rápidamente Nae mientras correspondía el abrazó.

Sintiéndose cómodas, ambas chicas sonrieron enternecidas antes de cerrar nuevamente sus ojos y dejarse caer en el mundo de los sueños.

_Fin._

**_XxxX_**

Hola!

Aqui mi segundo fanfic Yuri! Poco a poco me voy acostumbrando a escribir sobre este lindo genero.

Sinceramente amo esta pareja, desde que las vi juntas pense que tenian mucha quimica (?) xD

Ojala les haya gustado!

Quizas mas adelante publique mas sobre ellas uwu

En fin, espero tengan un lindo dia~


End file.
